


He Shouldn't.

by InsanityKeepsMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, F/M, Keith/Pidge - Freeform, Kidge - Freeform, Kind of friends with benefits?, Look away kiddies, Matt and Sam are dead, Smut, So much angst, Some Fluff, They're roughly 25 and 23, just normal humans, no voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityKeepsMe/pseuds/InsanityKeepsMe
Summary: He knew he shouldn't be doing this.





	He Shouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpWO_byqSr8  
> Listen while you read!  
> Also, I do not own Voltron, any characters from Voltron, or the song linked.  
> First fic I've ever actually had the guts to post. I hope you enjoy!

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this.

            She stood in front of him, drunk, drenched in rain, heels in hand, her black floral dress clinging to her hips and she was shaking. Keith stepped aside from the door to let her in and she hastily walked into the living room. He fetched a towel from the bathroom to help her dry off and grabbed a spare shirt and clean boxer briefs that she could fit into. The lamp in the room illuminated her figure in a way that made her look like an angel due to the soft yellow light. She took her hair from the bun she had in and wet tendrils of hair stuck to the back of her dress and to her face. She set her heels on the floor and started to scrunch her hair with the towel in a desperate attempt to dry off. He watched her cautiously in case she fell over or needed anything. She peeled the dress off her figure and looked back over behind her shoulder towards him. Keith felt heat start to rise in his face and a bit to his ears as she tossed the wet garment to the floor next to her shoes.

            He shouldn’t be doing this.

            She was broken, drunk, and she wasn’t thinking. At least, he thought she wasn’t thinking clearly. Keith was snapped back to reality by two hands set on his chest. Without heels she was a good inch or two shorter than him, and he always teased her for it. Not tonight. Not on nights like this. Her hair slung across her shoulder that got his shirt damp, the shivering of her form, and the look in her eyes made him lose his conscious that was screaming at him to say no. He placed his hands on her elbows to try and push her away, but she was so cold. The goosebumps that pebbled her skin started to disappear underneath his fingertips and she let out a sigh of relief but something else mixed with it. She pressed her body closer to his, forcing his hands to trail up her arms and her breasts covered in a black satin bra pressed against his chest.

            He really shouldn’t be doing this.

            She kissed his neck gently and ran a hand through his hair while the other trailed lower down his chest. ‘She didn’t want this,’ he thought to himself. ‘She’s drunk and lonely,’ he repeated to himself as she continued her actions. She softly bit down right below his ear and Keith decided enough was enough. He pushed her shoulders back roughly so he could look her in the eyes only to be met with honey eyes clouded by tears. A shocked expression spread across his face as her eye makeup streamed down her cheeks and fell to the floor. He stared at her for a moment, not able to find the words that he desperately wanted to say. “We shouldn’t do this. I can’t do this. Don’t use me. I don’t want to take advantage of you. I need you. I love…” but nothing came out of his mouth. All Keith could do was watch as she started to grab her things.

            He can’t keep doing this.

            He grabbed her by the waist and quickly covered his mouth over hers. She immediately melted into his embrace and let her arms wrap around his neck because to her, close was never close enough. His hands found the backs of her legs and she jumped into his grip as his hands held her up by her thighs and her ankles wrapped around his hips. He walked down the hall to his room, turned on the lamp next to his bed, and set her on his bed without missing a beat. It was an almost weekly routine. She would show up, use him, and then leave the next morning. So why did he keep letting her in? He hated how helpless she made him feel, but then again, he always felt helpless. Keith couldn’t help her in the beginning when she was broken by her family and by other men before him, so I guess he was making up for it now. The loss of her father and brother was more than Keith could imagine, having his father but not his mother, he only understood a small amount of her pain. He helped her get over the men who tossed her aside and never wanted her. She found comfort in his touches, in his arms, in his lips, in everything about him. He would hold her for hours after everything and just listen to her breathing as she did his. But he still couldn’t escape the fact that she was using him.

            Why was he still doing this?

He broke their kiss to take off his shirt and quickly went back to feverishly kissing her. Her black manicured fingernails clawed down his back as he ground his hips into hers. She threw her head back and he took the opportunity to latch his lips to her neck and suck hard enough to leave a mark. She squirmed in his arms as she cried out. She tasted of rain and a bit of sweat, but smelled like lingering perfume and the faintest smell of alcohol. She pulled on his damned mullet to summon him back to her lips. He didn’t however and continued his way down her neck and to the valley of her breasts. She gave a low moan and arched her back to get him closer. This woman was the only person in the world where he could forget about his life and just lose himself. She took away the years of abuse, neglect, and pain and replaced it with her lips, her eyes, and her hands.

            He can’t do this anymore.

            Keith unhooked her bra and threw it across the room to be forgotten. He took a nipple into his mouth and her hands immediately tangled into his hair. She ground against his hips in a desperate attempt to get something, also as if she was determined to fuck him through their clothes. He laughed to himself and after a moment or so he moved to the other nipple. She gasped and tugged on his hair harder and harder. Keith stopped and crawled on top of her to see the most breath-taking sight he had ever seen; her dark hair splayed out on his white pillow like a halo, her eyes half lidded with a lust he couldn’t describe, panting, and a blush dusted on her cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again, finally letting go of his consciousness that was begging him to stop.

            He wanted to do this.

            He removed her pathetic excuse of underwear passed her hips then her legs as slowly as possible. She whined with impatience and tried to get him to come closer. He took off his boxers and reached into the drawer next to his bed for the condoms he always kept in case she came over. He rolled it on and sat her in his lap. Her legs on either side of his hips, her heat now radiating off her and onto him, her hot breath coming out in pants against his neck, how the hell could he say no to this? She rose up just slightly to position herself right over him and she teased the head of his cock against her entrance. She moaned softly and Keith groaned, imagining just how wet she was for him. His hands gripped her waist tightly as she easily sunk onto him and she arched her back into him. In this moment, there was nothing wrong with this. From the outside, it looked like two lovers being together in a moment in bliss. But both of these people were broken beyond repair, trying to fix each other with themselves.

            He needed this.

            She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to lift her hips up and then slowly pressed her hips downwards again. Keith’s head snapped back as she constricted around him and his nails dug into her flesh. She moaned into his ear as her breasts pressed against his collarbone and she continued to ride him at an unbearably slow pace. He looked up at her with lust in his eyes and his lip between his teeth. The look he gave her was enough for her breath to hitch and started moving a bit faster. After a few moments of agony, she started moving her hips faster and faster until she was practically fucking herself on him. Keith’s hands found their way to her ass and he kneaded them together firmly before giving her a harsh spank. That did it. She practically cried out and with the distraction, Keith flipped her over with a single arm and started thrusting into her. Her hands clung to his neck and he rested his head into her shoulder. If his father was home, he surely would have woken him by now. He bit her shoulder and held her hips still as he relentlessly thrusted into her. Her thighs tightened against his hips and he knew she was getting close. His thumb dropped down to rub her aching clit and he rubbed the small bud in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long at all until she was coming around him, tightening her walls and bringing Keith on the brink. It was more than enough for him to send him over the edge and give him the first orgasm of the night.

            He needed to stop.

            It went on for hours with small breaks in between. Numerous positions, many scratches, countless hickies, and at least four more orgasms happened before they both called it a night. She laid with him on his bed for a while, one arm resting on her chest with the other above her head while he laid on his stomach gazing at her. She carefully got up and left the room, coming back in with the clothes he gave her earlier when she arrived and she laid back down. Keith sat on the edge of the bed toward the window, almost as if he was trying to protect her from the outside world. He felt her shift on the bed and he soon felt two slender arms wrap around his neck and felt warmth seep into his back. She set her head on his shoulder and sighed as he continued to look out the window. He turned his head to her and she grabbed his face, kissing him softly. She took his hand and led him to the bed where she cuddled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

            He shouldn’t have done this.

            He woke up the next morning to an empty bed. The clothes were folded neatly on the chair and her things were gone. Keith left out a long sigh and went to the bathroom to start his day. As he went to the fridge, a small piece of paper caught his eye. He grabbed it and started to chuckle to himself.

            “Sorry I had to leave. Work at 1 and I needed to change and shower. Thank you for everything. Always, Katie,” was scrawled out in her chicken scratch hand writing. He set the note down picking up his phone and shook his head with a sad smile plastered to his face as he started to write a text message.

            He knew he shouldn’t do this.


End file.
